1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a toothbrush and in particular to a manually operated toothbrush which will move up and down at the same time when the toothbrush is moving to and fro.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been found that the conventional tooth brush is simply a stick with a brush at one end thereof so that one may use it to clean his teeth. However, most of the users do not know the correct way of brushing teeth and only move the toothbrush to and fro in brushing teeth thereby making it impossible to clean the teeth thoroughly.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a toothbrush which can automatically turn up and down when it is moved to and fro.